Chibi House of Horrors
by Gracewolf
Summary: What happens when an authoress, the chibi-fied version of her favorite Yu-Gi-Oh character and a crazed lunatic get locked in the authoress' house with no power during a freak storm? I wouldn't know, but you may get the idea from this fic. Please R&R.
1. Mistakes, Power Failures, and Crazy Guys

RG's Authoress Notes/Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own anything in this fic, including clean socks, most of my outfits, the laundry detergent, any Anime/it's characters, the house, the car, Jack in the Box commercials, any other commercials, or Seto Kaiba/Chibi Seto Kaiba *Sniffles sadly. *  
  
Seto: I still say that you should include me in the Anime part.  
  
RG: I know, but you don't have any say in this and you're still too special to not have your own space of un-owned-ness. ^_^ By the way, I DO own the rights to the Chibinizer, my fic 'The Yu-Gi-Oh Dating Show' and myself (At least, I think I own myself. O.o *Begins looking through papers with rights to stuff*). Oh yeah, if you've read the Yu-Gi-Oh Dating Show, then you'll know all about the Chibinizer and how I use it to turn Seto into a chibi. Anyway, this is about what happens when, after Seto is changed back, if he ever is, the Chibinizer is broken and it ends up turning Seto into a three- year-old. Together, he and RG (I'll be referred to in the third person here) are trapped in RG's house with no power thanks to a freak storm and there seems to be somebody there with them... Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chibi House of Horrors: Chapter One-the Mistake, the Power Failure, and the Crazy Guy  
  
*In RG's house*  
  
Seto: *Looks in mirror, making sure that nothing has been left chibi* Well, RG, it appears that you've done a good job of changing me back. *Grumbles*  
  
RG: What was that?  
  
Seto: I said 'thank-you'...  
  
RG: Your welcome! ^_^ Too bad I had to change you back, but it's just too hard to latch onto someone that small.  
  
Seto: *Incredibly sarcastic* Hurrah for that...  
  
RG: *Growls* Okay, that's it! *Pulls out Chibinizer* You're going down, Kaiba, way down!  
  
Seto: *Gulps* Now, RG, don't go doing anything too... *Lunges for Chibinizer, but misses and only hits it as he falls*  
  
RG: No! *Watches as Chibinizer falls to the floor, smashing after sending out one shot that just so happens to hit Seto*  
  
Seto: What the.. Oh, no, not again! *Shrinks to a three-year-old*  
  
RG: *Squeals at the cuteness* I guess some mistakes are good after all! ^_^  
  
*Thunder is suddenly heard*  
  
Seto: Wha... what was that? *Begins to cry*  
  
RG: It's okay, Seto. It's only thunder. *Attempts to comfort*  
  
Seto: *Is scared* I.. wants my.. MOMMY!  
  
RG: *Sweatdrop* Sorry, sweetie, but your mommy's not here right now, but I am and I'll try to keep you as safe as possible. My name's RG.  
  
Seto: *Rubs eyes* You pwomise, RG?  
  
RG: Yep, don't worry about anything as long as I'm around! ^_^  
  
Seto: Otay, RG! ^_^  
  
RG: How about we watch some TV and then I'll tuck you in? Does that sound all right to you?  
  
Seto: Yeah that'll be fun! ^_^ Can we watch Sesame Street?  
  
RG: I'm not so sure if it's on this late. *Watch says 10:30*  
  
Seto: Pwease? *Big, teary puppy dog eyes*  
  
RG: Oh, all right. *Turns on TV, checks guide and finds out that there's an 'all Sesame Street, all the time' channel* *Facefalls*  
  
Seto: Yay! ^_^  
  
*An hour later*  
  
RG: *Turns off TV* Okay, Seto lets get you ready for bed.  
  
Seto: Otay.  
  
*Bathroom*  
  
RG: *Helps Seto wash his face and hands, brush his teeth and comb his hair*  
  
Seto: ^_^  
  
*RG's Room*  
  
RG: *Digs through drawers* Now, where did I put those old clothes?  
  
Seto: *Taps her shoulder and points to bunch of small clothes piled in the bottom of her open closet* Are those dem, RG?  
  
RG: *Looks up* Oh, yeah, hehehe. I Guess I must've moved them... ^_^U *Grabs a whole bunch of clothes from when she was about three and settles on giving Seto a dark green T-shirt with killer whales on the front and a pair of baggy sweat shorts* There, those should fit you.  
  
Seto: Otay, thanks. So.. where do I tange?  
  
RG: In the guestroom, I suppose.  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
RG: Because that's where you're sleeping.  
  
Seto: Why would you sweep in a guestwoom? Isn't this your woom?  
  
RG: Yeah, this is my room so I'll be sleeping here, why?  
  
Seto: I'm not sweeping alone.  
  
RG: Sorry, but don't worry, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?  
  
Seto: Well, otay! ^_^  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
RG: *In room, just reaching completely relaxed sleep*  
  
Noise: CRASH!  
  
RG: Wha? Who's there! *Turns on desk lamp and grabs baseball bat conveniently placed beside bed*  
  
Seto: *Teary eyed* Pwease.. don't hurt me.  
  
RG: *Sniffle* Oh, it's okay, Seto. There, there, don't cry. You just startled me, that's all. *Gets out of bed and scoops Seto up into a tight embrace*  
  
Seto: I'm sorwy, but I gots scared.  
  
RG: That's all right. Everything's going to be fine.  
  
*Power flickers and goes out*  
  
Seto: *Is alarmed, then whimpers*  
  
RG: What the... ?  
  
Noise: *Evil laughter is heard from under desk*  
  
RG: Oh, my.. Let's get out of here! *While still holding Seto, she runs to front door, but it won't open. Same with all of the other doors leading out side. Gives up and runs into the guestroom down stairs and locks the door* There, we should be safe now.  
  
Seto: *Is now whimpering and clinging to RG's shirt* I's is scared, RG.  
  
RG: No kidding! I wonder what, or who, the heck that was?  
  
*Footsteps can be heard upstairs, then a sudden yell and a loud 'thump', proving that even psycho killer-type-people are a little clumsy, or.. that they just can't see too well in the dark*  
  
RG: Oh, joy, now we're trapped downstairs in a guestroom with some sort of crazed lunatic upstairs in my house. Life is just sooo wonderful, isn't it?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
RG's Authoress Notes: O.o Weird, isn't it? I'm not sure exactly what type of fic this is-humour, drama, suspense, ect, but I am enjoying writing it. Anyway, I told you I'd never be able to hold off writing for two whole days. I can't even stop for one! So, umm... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of (cue spooky music) 'Chibi House of Horrors' (Name idea gotten from 'Little Shop of Horrors', which I do not own). Please R&R, thanks. Well, see ya! ^_^  
  
Seto: Bwye-bwye! ^_^   
  
~ RG and Chibi Seto 


	2. Whad'ya Mean There's Another Psycho!

AN: Okay, I know that I promised I'd get better with the updates, but I'm sure that some of you, at least, know what it's like sometimes, y'know, when almost anything feels like too much work to be bothered. Well, that's how I've been feeling lately, even though I really do enjoy writing.  
  
Anyway, you can now see my universal disclaimer on my main page, so I am no longer bound to say anything, but to go there for it. Yay! ^_^ I am also incredibly sorry for not updating 'Cry for the Dream' yet, but, as I already mentioned, I have recently been suffering from TLTBS (Too Lazy to Bother Syndrome). So, to tide you over, here's a brand new chapter of 'Chibi House of Horrors'! Enjoy.  
  
Oh, and just a note; I've decided that it will be a little too annoying to try to make Seto sound so childish, so I'm not going to bother anymore, due to TLTBS. I guess that you can just add the adorable, childish accents when you read it. *Shrugs* So, as I said before, enjoy the fic. ^_^  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chibi House of Horrors: Chapter 2 - Whad'ya Mean There's Another Psycho?!  
  
*Still in RG's House*  
  
*RG and Seto are currently locked in the basement, in the guest-room while the crazy guy who came mysteriously from under the desk in RG's room continues to crash into stuff upstairs due to the power failure*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
RG: *Sigh* Great, there goes another lamp.  
  
Seto: Isn't that the fifth one so far?  
  
RG: *Exaggerates a nod before flopping onto the bed beside Seto*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Seto: There goes the microwave . . .  
  
*two hours later, around 3:30 am*  
  
RG: Seto, are you still awake?  
  
Seto: *Yawns sleepily* a little . . .  
  
RG: *Silent squee/glomp-fest* *Finishes ten minutes later after realising Seto can no longer breathe* Anyway, I haven't heard any sounds of destruction for the past half-hour, so I think that it would be a pretty good bet that either A - the killer has finally left, killed himself, or fallen asleep, or B - he's waiting silently outside the door waiting to for us to leave so that he can kill us.  
  
Seto: What?! *Begins to whimper*  
  
RG: I-it's okay. Come here. *Hugs* Okay, now, we'll open the door and leave together. With our odd, somewhat twisted form of luck, the killer (if he even is a killer) will be long gone.  
  
Seto/RG: *Slowly sneak out of guestroom and see no sign of the killer in any of the rooms downstairs. Begin to make their way up the stairs*  
  
RG: *Whisper* So . . . who do you think it could be, Seto?  
  
Seto: I dunno. I just wish they weren't here!  
  
*BANG* *Shout of pain* *Annoyed/hurtful grumbling*  
  
Seto: *Eyes go really wide* Uh . . . oh . . .  
  
RG: Shh . . . maybe if we're quiet, we can sneak up on him.  
  
Seto: Okay, RG. If you say so.  
  
Seto/RG: Make their way into the kitchen where a hooded figure can be seen sprawled out between the counter and the stove with a potato masher in his hand.  
  
Seto: *Raises eyebrow and stares*  
  
RG: Okay then . . . Let's unmask him before he realises we're here and tries to, um, mash us to death.  
  
Seto: *Nods*  
  
Both: *Make their way through the maze of fallen cutlery and shattered appliances to the body of the fallen, er, criminal*  
  
Seto: *Pulls of the mask* What the . . . ?  
  
RG: It's . . . Jonouchi?  
  
Seto: That explains a lot. *Kicks at the blonde*  
  
Jou: *Moans* Wha . . . Hey! Stop that ya little . . . ulp!  
  
RG: *Stands behind Seto, towering over Jou with her mallet raised to strike*  
  
Seto: *Grins* ^_^  
  
*One hour later, after Jou helps to clean up the incredibly large mess he's made of the upper floor*  
  
All: *Sitting around kitchen table drinking hot chocolate (I refuse to allow anyone to drink coffee - the daemon drink, blech - in any of my fics unless otherwise stated)*  
  
RG: So, Jou, do you mind explaining why you broke into my house and then destroyed most of it, nearly scaring the life out of Seto and me?  
  
Jou: Well, ya see . . . First of all, I didn't 'break in'. Your back door was unlocked.  
  
Seto: *Glares at RG*  
  
RG: What? *Shrug*  
  
Jou: And second of all, sure it's great to scare Kaiba an' all, but that's not why I'm here.  
  
RG: If that's true, then why were you hiding under my desk? Which, by the way, is in my room, the one I told you never to enter if you value the ability to reproduce.  
  
Jou: *Stammering* But, but I never went in your room! What desk? See?  
  
Seto/RG: *Share a look*  
  
Seto: If that wasn't you, then . . .  
  
*Insane laughter*  
  
All: Uh-oh . . .  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
End of story AN: OMG that was terrible! Sorry, but I know that I can do so much better! Ugh! Oh well, if you liked it, I'm glad. I think that I'll make it Humour/Horror. And, hopefully, I'll be able to break out of TLTBS long enough to write another chapter of 'Cry for the Dream' soon. I did write a chapter, but it's got a bit too much information for so soon in the story, so I'm going to save it and I'll try to fit it in farther along in the plot. Please R&R. Happy reviewing.  
  
~RG  
  
Note: All non-constructive or helpful flames will be used to help Seto carry out his revenge on Pegasus. 


End file.
